


想要聽你說

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 輕旅行了三天，最後一天在火車上完成的文。就是想寫戀人之間，有好多話想跟對方說跟對方分享，然後……就只是喜歡彼此的陪伴。
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: newtina [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193446
Kudos: 1





	想要聽你說

**Author's Note:**

> 輕旅行了三天，最後一天在火車上完成的文。
> 
> 就是想寫戀人之間，
> 
> 有好多話想跟對方說跟對方分享，
> 
> 然後……就只是
> 
> 喜歡彼此的陪伴。

引用

愛情是一種永無止境的關懷――someone

荒野中，茂盛樹林高低不一，隨著微風發出沙沙聲響，夕陽西下的餘暉染上天空畫出紫紅深淺布幕，石牆建造低矮房座落於其中，孤獨立足，門牌上標示著非洲西部巫師野外露營補給站。

紐特把手當梳子整理凌亂不堪的頭髮，再次調整領結，輕咳喉嚨，雙手擦拭灰色大衣上口袋位置，微笑等待，雙鏡面連結時間的來臨。

蒂娜手拿咖啡杯，揮動魔杖遮掩眼下的淡淡黑影，轉動僵硬的脖子，放鬆臉部表情，喝了咖啡深吸一口氣，低頭微笑等待，鏡面發出藍色光芒。

分開兩個禮拜，第一次申請魔法跨部通訊網，他們倆在彼此的鏡面前不停地調整最好狀態，激動期待著思念的臉龐。

藍光乍現，模糊的鏡面開始浮現清楚的影像。

“蒂娜……”

“紐特……”

同時迫切響起彼此的名字。

“我追蹤到河龍魚的下落……”

“我通過技能考核……”

他們爭相說話又為彼此停頓，凝視笑容滿面，又同時互相道賀。

“是嗎？！我為你高興。”

這句話說出時，凝視的眼睛充滿感情，笑容停頓在嘴邊。

好想他（她）！好想他（她）！！

“我……你過的好嗎？我在荒野度過六天，追蹤二天，一個家族！我畫了牠們……你看……如此漂亮……或許……我的畫不能表達出牠們的美麗……但……你看……。”

紐特慌亂中拿出幾張草圖，敘說著幾天的生活，分享生活中的熱情還有快樂。

蒂娜在鏡面裡點頭微笑，眼睛發亮來回看著圖畫與紐特興奮微紅的臉。她眼裡有淚，她開心他的開心。低頭咬唇，她好想念這張臉，想擁抱這個古怪英國人。

“蒂娜……你好嗎？”

紐特側著頭微微笑著，他發現她眼裡的淚光。耳邊落下了頭髮，他揚起手想幫她勾起回耳後，冰涼鏡面提醒他遠在千里之外，他蹙眉低聲再次詢問。

“……好嗎？……蒂娜？”

“嗯…”她快速點頭，眼淚隨著眼頭滑落。她輕聲吸鼻涕，揚起燦爛笑容。

“很好……我通過考試了，可以帶領訓練新人，升級了，我很好！”就只是想你了……。

“我說過，你是最好、最棒的傲羅……你是中間的頭！”也是最漂亮的……。他吞嚥著想忘記自己現在不在她身旁的孤寂，他想念她……。

藍色光芒再次在鏡面泛起，告知通訊將在幾秒間結束的訊息。

他們同時快速地發出聲音。

“蒂娜，我……。”

“紐特，我……。”

想你……，話語沒有傳達出，鏡面恢復模糊不清晃動的影像。

紐特踏出石牆房，手裡抓著畫畫草圖，肩膀下垂嘆氣，他做了幾次深呼吸。抬頭看著黑幕天際，點點星光滿佈排列如星河，微風吹拂揚起泥土草地香氣。他微笑，漫步進入黑夜探險，期待歸期。

蒂娜吸吸鼻子，一口氣喝完手裡咖啡，把咖啡杯殘渣投入垃圾桶，閉眼深深呼吸。輕咳喉嚨抿抿嘴，仰頭轉身闊步迎接今天任務，等待歸人回期。

*

紐特沒有為這次旅行立下時間表，追蹤神奇動物本來就無法有正確時間表。他深入叢林展開一系列追尋、查證、觀察紀錄，他熱愛這一切的一切。他的旅行帳篷立在山崖邊處，篝火白煙隨著氣流上升，鐵壺熱水燒滾著，杯子裡裝滿褐色液體，空氣中飄散霧氣夾雜淡淡茶香，舒服宜人。他看著眼前的風景，陽光剛從山巒雲縫處露出溫和黃金色光芒，光芒照射下的山林樹叢，閃耀成為綠色寶石。

大自然在日出光芒裡閃閃發亮。

不管經歷多少次，他還是驚嘆。只是這次，他希望與人一起分享驚嘆。

一起…………蒂娜……。

他輕聲說出她的名字。就像是咒語，他開始急忙揮動魔杖。

現在，他就只想見到……蒂娜。那個咒語！蒂娜！蒂娜！！

蒂娜筆直的站立長官桌前，沒有表情直視前方。

“戈德金坦，你有要補充說明嗎？”

蒂娜無視長官的怒氣，蹙眉壓下下巴，也無視身旁新手傲羅緊張的視線。

“沒有。”

她還是直挺挺地站著，平靜地回答。

她眼前嚴肅的長官，抬起眉頭笑了，只是這個笑意沒傳達到臉部表情，他搖搖頭嘆了一口氣。

“戈德金坦，你很傑出，我知道你們傲羅之中有人搞砸了，而你！化危機成轉機！你很好！很好！”

他咬牙切齒地重複最後話語，狠狠地看著她身旁的傲羅。

“現在！我要馬上看到報告！”

他轉頭把所有怒氣發洩在蒂娜身上，指著門口，下達指令。

一但走出門口離開可以竊聽範圍，一直跟在身後的傲羅，快速走前擋住去路。

“謝謝……還有，對不起！”

青年傲羅臉上無光，彎腰對著蒂娜鞠躬。

她笑出聲來，拍拍他的肩，蒂娜能理解剛當上傲羅的人，想努力工作贏得認可的心，她就是這樣過來的，所有更能深刻理解。

“還有一疊很厚的報告要寫，有時間道歉，不如開始工作吧！”

蒂娜越過他鞠躬道歉的身影，開始走回辦公室，她有大把大把的時間可以整理出很厚的報告，她不想那麼早回去沒有紐特的公寓，她想念他……。

當蒂娜最後一次轉動僵硬脖子時，太陽西下以過半宿慘白月光以高掛黑夜。她覆上報告書封面，喝完第三杯黑咖啡，站起來高舉手臂伸展骨骼經絡。

她微微皺眉叉腰，右邊屁股肌肉陣陣抽動傳來刺痛。

“前輩，你哪裡受傷了嗎？”青年傲羅看著她突然僵硬不動的身影發聲問道。

蒂娜微微擺動右腳，一踏出，右邊經絡刺痛酸感就襲上。她加深眉頭，擺手表示沒事，身體動作卻出賣了她。

“先前的任務前輩幫我阻擋攻擊，又一擊，擊敗制服進攻者，那時受傷了嗎？”

她沉思他的話，沒想起自己何時受傷，她只是單純不想回家，滿腦子都是紐特不在家，根本沒注意到自己。

她嘆氣，突然發覺，更加想念遠方旅行的英國人。

紐特在月光下耐心等待，太陽西下時他來到了美國國魔會大樓前，數著時間興奮的心情期待看見一個熟悉身影、一個美麗笑容。當月光灑下銀白光影變化，他沒有看見一心相見到的人開始擔心焦慮起來，來回走動雙手磨蹭口袋邊緣處。

蒂娜踏進夜色中時被攙扶著。她禮貌性地婉拒了動作開口道謝。

“謝謝你，道爾，接下來我可以自己回家。”

“前輩，你這樣我不放心，我送你吧！”他的手剛要再次搭上她的手臂。

一雙佈滿野獸咬痕的手輕盈地覆上蒂娜的肩膀，往自己身上靠。

“我來就好……噢……謝謝。”

紐特感謝地對青年傲羅示意，慢慢地把蒂娜拉近自己懷裡。

“你是？”

“紐特.斯卡曼德。”

“我男朋友。”蒂娜靠近他補充道。

目送傲羅離開後，蒂娜轉頭看著眼前的紐特，開心擁抱他，激動地吸取他身上氣味，緊緊地不放。紐特回抱住她，笑容一直掛在嘴邊，緊緊依偎著。

抱著抱著，她眼眶泛紅發熱，嘟起嘴吸動鼻子。

“怎麼了？疼嗎？哪裡？”

一連問句，關愛的眼神來回穿梭全身上下，紐特抹掉她無聲滑落的淚水，輕輕捧起她的臉頰，微笑輕吻眼窩，磨蹭她的脖子再次緊緊抱著。

“嗯…不想走路了，疼……。”

蒂娜悶聲回答在他的肩膀懷裡，對他撒嬌著。

紐特離開她的擁抱，轉身蹲下，轉頭期待地看著蒂娜。

“背我嗎？”

“不是，不想走路。”

“我很重……何況…………很多人……會看。”

“那麼要抱著走嗎？”

她看著他，思考他執行率的可能性。她低頭咬住嘴唇，微笑開心的上了溫暖背脊，讓他背著。

“你瘦了。”他笑著背起她，愉悅輕盈步入夜色中。

*

一片銀白珍珠色澤灑上這對慢步背行的戀人。蒂娜手臂環繞紐特的脖子，一路上兩人說說笑笑。紐特有力的臂膀溫暖支撐她，笑容滿面一直聽著她在耳邊說的悄悄話。

他刻意慢步背著她漫步月光中，他喜歡如此靜好的時刻，有她陪伴的意義。

“月光很漂亮。”

“嗯…”

隨著他的話語，抬頭看，懶散地在他肩上回答。

紐特停下腳步，背著她一起看月色。

“ 我們以後哪裡都要一起去。”他低沉溫柔聲調傳入耳裡。

蒂娜縮緊手臂，抿嘴點頭溼潤眼睛，她側頭親吻他的臉頰，開心回答。

“噢…”。

他微笑放下她，轉身扳住她的肩膀，棲身覆上他一直想做的事情。熱情親吻她柔軟嘴唇，奪取口中溫暖氣息。慢慢加深探索，親咬啃蝕。

熱情如火，熱度上升。

她輕啟嘴唇，加深探索，溫暖回應如火的氣息。

他追隨戲弄放慢這個熱吻，輕吻嘴角、唇尖、鼻頭。

“一起……永遠一起……。”

月夜皎潔，星辰掛滿黑夜，一片寂靜，如同地上相依兩人，訴說著愛意悄悄話……。


End file.
